Nuevas Esperanzas
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: Sasori un muchacho de 18 años y Deidara un muchacho de 17, actualmente cursan su 2do. Año de preparatoria, ellos conocerán que es el amor, la pasión, la traición y el perdón. Al enamorarse ambos sucederán cosas que cambiaran sus rumbos y los llevaran a obstáculos que tendrán que superar, con su amor Yaoi -Sasodei-Sasunaru Mpreng, Drama, Romance


Este Fanfic es hecho por pura diversion, sin fines de lucro y cabe decir que los personajes no me pertenecene ya que son de _Masashi Kishimoto _aunque esta historia si es de mi autoria.  
El fic contiene Drama, Romance, Mpreng.

* * *

_Sasori un muchacho de 18 años y Deidara un muchacho de 17, actualmente cursan su 2do. Año de preparatoria, ellos conocerán que es el amor, la pasión, la traición y el perdón. Al enamorarse ambos sucederán cosas que cambiaran sus rumbos y los llevaran a obstáculos que tendrán que superar, con su amor_

Nuevas Esperanzas

POV Deidara

No entiendo porque sin embargo desde la primera vez que nos vimos comencé a enamorarme de ti.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que nos conocimos, aún recuerdo cuando ingresaste al aula con tu cabello rojizo muy bien acomodado, con esos ojos color miel que me derriten y esa inigualable sonrisa que hace que todos, te observen... cuando miraste una de mis obras y la elogiaste fue el mejor momento de toda mi vida, pero lo que me vuelve loco es escuchar cuando me llamas por mi nombre... mi querido, sasori no danna.

Todo comenzó al cursar nuestro 2do año de preparatoria.. Cuando todo cambio, el amor por esa persona, mis sentimientos y el temor de algo nuevo.

Fin del POV.

**CAPITULO 1: Amistad y romance= ¿la mezcla perfecta?.**

―Dei, ¿escuchaste sobre el evento que estan promocionando en la escuela? ―pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos miel

― ¿Evento? ―pregunto un rubio

―Si, es para los que nos apasiona el arte ―sonrio ―Mmm bueno me acabo de enterar por una sempai

―Oh, yo no sabia nada ¿Danna tu participaras?

―Claro, quiero que todos contemplen mi arte y su belleza eterna

―Hahaha Danna, el arte debe ser ¡EFIMERO! ―exalto Deidara

―Ok, si sigo nunca terminaremos ―suspiro el de ojos miel ―¿Te parece si vamos despues de la escuela a mi casa para ir diseñando nuestros proyectos?

―Este si Danna, pero ¿no hay problema con su familia?

―Claro que no, ellos nunca estan en casa ademas...

Aquella palabra que habia dicho el pelirrojo resono dentro del rubio, provocando duda ― ¿Si? ―respondio timidamente

―Ademas... Asi no podran interrumpirnos con sus platicas, solo estara mi abuela Chiyo

―Oh muy bien Danna, me parece bien ―dijo el rubio aunque sus pensamientos eran "_me gustaria estar a solas con el"_

―Sempais ¿ustedes tambien entraran al concurso de arte? ―pregunto un joven de cabello oscuro

―¡Tobi! Cuanto tiempo ―saludo el rubio ―Si, ¿Y sabes quien ganara este año?

―Yo ―hablo sonriente el pelirrojo

―Danna ―hizo muecas el rubio

―Tobi tambien concursara ―dijo el pelinegro orgulloso

―¿Enserio? ¿Y que haras?

―Es un secreto ―sonrio ―Tobi es un chico bueno~

Sin duda Tobi era una persona feliz que contagiaba aquello a todos, sin embargo habian veces en los que ese modo de ser provocaba miedo a varios, en este caso Sasori se sentia raro al ver las expresiones al hablar el pelinegro.

Despues de aquella rara charla con Tobi, Sasori y Deidara fueron a casa del pelirrojo para hacer su proyecto, al llegar a esta, la cara del rubio era como siempre de sorpresa. Al entrar a ella se podian ver fotografias del Akasuna cuando este era niño, demasiadamente adorable para los ojos de muchos; eran recopilaciones de toda la niñez del ojimiel. Sin embargo algo le llama demasiado la atencion al rubio y eso era una foto de un niño, el cual estaba con su amado Danna. Preguntas como ¿Quien es? ¿Familiar? llegaban a la mente del rubio, pero nunca hablo nada ya que cuando Sasori miraba aquella foto su semblante cambiaba, de ser una persona sonriente su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

―Dei, apresurare ¿Que haces en la sala? ―pregunto el ojimiel que se encontraba en las escaleras principales

―Ah, perdon Danna ―contesto el rubio sorprendido

―Al parecer ya llegaste, Sasori ―hablo una mujer saliendo de la cocina ―¿Deidara eres tu?

―Si, etto buenas tardes, Chiyoba-sama ―saludo cortesmente el rubio

―Si abuela, llegue temprano por que tenia tarea, ademas traje a Dei conmigo ―contesto el Akasuna

―Oh, esta bien ―sonrio ―Dei, cuidas mucho de mi nieto ¿Verdad?

―Claro, Chiyoba-sama

―Disculpa ¿Quien cuida a quien? Que yo recuerde hay una personita que siempre se mete en problemas y yo tengo que rescatarlo.

―Me encanta ver que ambos se llevan bien, espero que siempre sea asi ―dijo la mayor sonriente

―Claro ―contestaron al unisono los jovenes

La familia de Sasori pertenecia a una de las mas grandes compañias de japon:_ Akasuna no Industrial:_ Aunque todos ellos eran muy sencillos. Pero habia algo que intrigaba a Deidara aun cuando todos eran amables y muy sencillos, ocultaban un secreto... En ciertas fechas la familia entera dejaba de laborar; trabajo y escuela. Sasori faltaba hasta una semana entera, mas nunca hablaba de ello con el rubio. Ya que aquel tema era muy delicado.

―Deidara, podemos hablar a solas ―dijo la viejecita

―Muy bien, me voy ―dijo el pelirrojo ―Dei, te espero en mi habitacion ¿Vale?

―Ok danna ―dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo ―Este de que desea hablar, ¿Chiyoba-sama?

―Dei-chan... Yo se muy bien que estas enamorado de Sasori ―dijo la anciana

― ¿¡Eh!? ―se exalto el de ojos azules ―Chi...Chiyoba-sama

―No hay de que apenarse Dei-chan ―dijo tiernamente la mayor ―La razon por la que te pedi que charlaramos, es Sasori. Tu y el se conocen desde que comenzo la escuela y estoy segura que sus sentimientos por ti son similares.

―... Chiyoba-sama

―Vamos hijo, solo dime abuela ―sonrio ―. Y por favor cuida bien de mi nieto

―... ¿Por que me esta pidiendo eso? Suena como si usted se fuera a ir

―Pronto me ire de japon ya que tengo asuntos en el extranjero y al parecer no estare por un buen tiempo... Ademas ya estoy vieja y algun dia morire. ―toco los cabellos del rubio ―Por eso Dei-chan te pido que cuides de mi pequeño Sasori, el ha sufrido mucho y merece ser feliz.

―Chi... Abuela Chiyo, claro que siempre cuidare de Sasori ―bajo el rostro pues este estaba completamente sonrojado ―El es la primera persona de la que me he enamorado... Y siempre amare

―Lo se hijo, de esto no le digas nada a mi nieto ―sonrio Chiyo ―Y respecto a tu amor por el, cuentas con mi apoyo. No te des porvencido.

―Lo se... Eso hare

Deidara camino hasta aquella habitacion pero se detuvo al llegar a pensar ¿Sasori sabria sobre sus sentimientos?. Si ese era el caso ¿Que ocurriria? ¿Como reaccionaria? ¿Seguirian como siempre? o ¿Todo terminaria?

Entro a la habitacion del pelirrojo pero se percato que este no estaba... Acaso ¿Habia escuchado su platica con Chiyoba?

―Dei ¿Estas bien? ―pregunto sasori saliendo del baño ―Tu rostro esta rojo... No sera... ¿¡Mi abuela se te declaro!?

―D...Danna, no solo hablamos... Por que estas mojado

―Me acabo de duchar ―dijo secando sus cabellos ―Estaba buscando el libro de arte y una tinta me callo encima, me dejo completamente batido

―Oh ―dijo el rubio tratando de controlarse... Sasori con sus cabellos mojados lo hacian ver aun mas sensual de lo que por si era.

―Es cierto, mira este es el libro en el que viene una obra que me fascino y la podemos recrear... Por cierto ¿de que hablaron tu y mi abuela? ―pregunto el de ojos miel mirando fijamente al portador de ojos azules

―Nada... Solo me dijo que se alegraba de que sigamos juntos todo el tiempo ―mintio pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

―Esta bien... Dei, crees que pueda platicar algo contigo ―dijo nervioso el pelirrojo ―. Pero jura que no te reiras ¿vale?

―Si, dime

―Creo que estoy enamorado

―... Enserio ¿de quien?

―Este... Te acuerdas de la superior de la que te hable ―dijo sonrojado

―... Si ―contesto triste

―Su nombre es Karin, es una gran dibujante... Ella me pidio que posara para una obra y lo hice pero cuando ella me mira siento algo extraño

―Danna, ¿lo del concurso es para hacercarse a ella?

―Bueno, no entiendo bien mis sentimientos... Amo el arte pero ella me atrae

―Danna ¿puedo entrar a su baño? ―pregunto el rubio con la mirada abajo

―Adelante.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazon del rubio se desmoronara lentamente, su gran amor estaba enamorado de otra persona... Quien al parecer era mujer. Las lagrimas incontrolables salian sin detenerse... Dolia, dolia mucho el saber esa verdad... No queria hacerse esperanzas aun cuando aquella platica con la señora Chiyo lo habia animado, las palabras de Sasori lo habian atravesado... Todo.

―Sasori me tengo que ir, disculpame tengo un asunto importante ―dijo el rubio tomando sus cosas

―Dei ¿te encuentras bien?

―Si, es solo que mi cabeza comenzo a doler mucho y ―sonrio para que no se diera cuenta de que su voz estaba quebrada ―. Ya sabes

―Si gustas te puedo acompañar

―No... Estoy bien solo ―camino hasta la salida ―Adios

―Dei... ―dijo por ultimo Sasori viendo como su compañero dejaba su hogar.

Al salir de la habitacion, Deidara bajo corriendo las escaleras. No queria ver atras ya que el solo recordar lo volvia a matar en vida. El sabia que eso podia pasar pero, no estaba preparado ¿¡Por que!? gritaba su interior. Corrio sin darse cuenta del lugar, miro a sus alrededores; sintio miedo.

¿Donde estoy? se pregunto. Aquellos recuerdos albergaron sus pensamientos, esos momentos de felicidad con Sasori le hacian que mas y mas lagrimas brotaran. Sin percatarse ahora estaba en el suelo...

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, reincorporandose observo que estaba en una habitacion. Sintio terror ¿Que ocurrio?

― ¿Estas bien? ―escucho una voz varonil cerca de el.

―Si, muchas gracias... Disculpa pero ¿quien eres? ¿Por que estoy aqui?... ¿Que me paso? ―pregunto sin rodeos el rubio

―Oh disculpa, soy Itachi Uchiha. ―sonrio el azabache ―Al parecer te desmayaste en un callejon, cuando te vi inmediatamente te traje ya que pense que estabas herido.

―Muchas gracias... Disculpa ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

―Hahaha ―solto una risa el de pelo oscuro ―Si, asisto a la misma escuela que tu. Aunque somos de distintos grados.

― ¿Tu estas en el club de Kendo? Creo haber escuchado de ti

―Si, soy de 3ro ademas de ser el lider del club.

―... ¿¡Entonces es mi sempai!?

―Si, mucho gusto ―cambio su modo sonriente por uno mas serio ― ¿Como te sientes? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que estabas en ese callejon?

―Gracias... Me siento bien y estaba alli por... Por ―las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Deidara ―Perdon este... hahaha... Asuntos personales

―Disculpa no queria que te sintieras mal

―Nii-san, Okasama me dijo que te preguntara sobre la muchacha que trajiste a casa... ―dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos del mismo color ―Oh ¡ya estas despierta!

―Sasuke, dile a madre que esta bien. Ya desperto y no tiene heridas.

―Este... Sasuke ¿verdad? ―hablo Deidara ―. Soy hombre, mucho gusto... Soy Deidara Uzumaki

―Wow pareces mujer, sabes al principio crei que eras la novia de mi Nii-san

―Sasuke... Largo ―dijo el mayor con cara de enojo

―Disculpa ¿Itachi-sempai? ―chillo el rubio ―Me podria decir que hora es... Es que estoy mas que seguro que mi familia debe estar preocupada por mi

―Son las 12 a.m

―Oh las 12... ¡Las 12! ―grito el rubio levantadose de la cama y poniendose sus zapatos ―Me tengo que ir, perdon y gracias por haberme ayudado

―De nada, cuidate mañana nos vemos en la escuela ―solto una hermosa sonrisa el azabache mayor

―Claro, ¡sempai!

Salio deprisa de la casa Uchiha para llegar a la residencia Uzumaki. Al entrar sigilosamente a la casa sintio como una mano lo atraia... El terror le inundo el alma. Giro su cuerpo para ver a Kushina Uzumaki (madre) con cara de pocos amigos, mientras cerca de alli estaba Minato Namikaze (padre) son los brazos cruzados y por ultimo Naruto (hermano) quien reia al ver aquello.

― ... ¿Donde estabas? ¡Ya viste la hora-dattebane! ―grito la pelirroja

―Si, Okasa estaba con Sasori no danna... ―recordo bajando su mirada ―No vi la hora, perdon

―Kushina, amor Dei estaba con su amigo... ¿Por eso se te hizo tarde?

―Si... Esa es la razon

―Ah para mi que Dei-nii por fin hizo lo que esta en su diario-dattebayo ―dijo burlandose el rubio menor

Mas la mirada de Deidara era de asesino hacia su hermano menor.

― ¿Que dice el diario? ―pregunto Minato

―Hahaha, dice que me haria amigo de un sempai de la escuela... ¿Verdad Naru-chan?

―Si, era eso

―Les creere pero eso si, si me llego a enterar de otras cosas les ira muy mal a ambos ―dijo la matriarca Uzumaki con un aura asesina

―Si ―respondieron ambos jovenes

Ya era de dia, el rubio no sabia que hacer. Era cierto el hecho de que no queria ver a su danna ya que el solo verle provocaba que recordara su amor no correspondido. Aquello dolia mucho y nadie le podia curar.

―Dei-nii, hoy me ire contigo asi que apresurate ―dijo el rubio menor de la familia ―. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

El de cabellos largos miro sorprendido a su hermano y sin pensar dos veces elevo la voz ― ¡Naruto, no me digas que tienes novia!

―... La verdad es... Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de un compañero de la escuela ―dijo sonrojado el pequeño zorrito

―Con mayor razon, me debes presentar a mi cuñadita ―sonrio el mayor.

Al salir de la casa Uzumaki, Deidara se dio cuenta inmediatamente de los nervios que su hermano emitia. Al girar a la esquina se percataron que un joven de cabellos oscuros estaba recargado de la pared mientras jugaba con su telefono celular.

El rubio camino hasta este para hablarle, acto seguido: el azabache abrazo al rubio dejando boquiabierto al mayor de los hermanos. Al verle la cara Deidara se dio cuenta que ese joven era nada mas ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

―Dobe llegas tarde ―dijo el azabache mientras tocaba los cabellos de su amante ―... Oie, ¿¡Tú eres la muchacha gritona de anoche!? ―grito aseñalando a Deidara.

Una venita aparecio en la cara del artista efimero ―Hijo de... ―suspiro ― ¡Soy hombre!

―Hahaha, ok esta bien ―miro fijamente a ambos rubios, quien iba a pensar que se encontraria con su cuñado la noche anterior ―Disculpa, pense que eras la novia de mi hermano

―Dei-nii ¿conoces a Sasuke? ―pregunto el pequeño zorrito

― ¿Es tu hermano dobe? No lo puedo creer ―mintio y observo los rostros de ambos chicos ―Bueno si me di cuenta, ayer conoci a tu hermano en mi casa

Un aura oscura salia de Naruto quien miraba fijamente a Deidara ― ¿En tu c.a.s.a? ―pregunto lanzandole una mirada asesina a su hermano ― ¡Dei-nii que hacias en casa de Sasuke!-dattebayo

―Ah eso... Su hermano me ayudo y me llevo a su casa pero ¿por que te molestas?

Las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron rojizas al escuchar aquella pregunta, nervioso trato de hablar ―Es por que...

―El dobe y yo somos pareja. Eso es todo

―Sasuke teme, yo queria decirle a mi hermano eso... Es cierto somos novios desde hace una semana ―dijo sonrojado

―Me alegro por ambos y espero que sean muy felices ―dijo el mayor observando a la joven pareja... Un sentimiento de dolor llego hasta el, nunca seria capaz de ser feliz con su danna...

Despues de conocer a la pareja de Naruto, los tres jovenes se apresuraron a llegar a la escuela. Aunque Deidara queria fingir ser feliz; los recuerdos lo dominaban. Al llegar al bachiller observo como ambos tortolitos se retiraban a su aula, camino hasta el modulo donde el estudiaba y se percato que Sasori estaba recargado de un arbol mientras hablaba con una mujer; estatura mediana, delgada, cabellos rojizos largos y lacios. Al parecer ella era la famosa Sempai.

Al caminar hasta el pelirrojo lo llamo y la joven le sonrio coquetamente, cosa que le provoco asco . Aquella sonrisa que le dedica su danna le provocaba ganas de llorar mas no queria hacerlo ya que tenia que mostrarse duro. El timbre de entrada sono haciendo que ella se fuera, camino directo sin voltear a ver mas Sasori llego hasta el.

―Dei, por fin la conocer ¿que te parece?

―... Bien ―dijo aguantando las ganas de gritarle "¡Fea!"

―Dei ¿enserio te encuentras bien? ―pregunto el pelirrojo tocando la frente del rubio ―Desde ayer estas asi, te noto decaido ¿ha pasado algo que te incomode?

―Estoy bien danna, no es nada ―dijo mirando al vacio

―Jumm

Por la mente de Sasori llego la idea de llevar a un antro a su amigo, queria que se divertiera y olvidara todos los problemas que tenia... No, era mas que seguro eso harian.

Al finalizar las clases el rubio se preparo rapidamente para irse, no queria ver a Sasori mas. Sabia que si seguia asi no lo soportaria y lloraria. Mas todo aquello fracaso, se percato que el pelirrojo lo miraba dedicandole una tierna sonrisa. Si, aquella sonrisa que provocaba felicidad en su corazon y olvidaba las cosas malas.

―Dei, llama a tus papas

― ¿Para que?

―Hoy... Tu y yo nos vamos de fiesta ―sonrio ―Asi que nos vamos inmediatamente, no te preocupes te quedas a dormir en mi casa solo hay que darle tu mochila a Naruto para que se la lleve, asi que anda llamale a tu mama

― ¿De fiesta?... Llamare aunque no creo que me dejen ir.

o3o

Ambos chicos caminaba por la calle principal para llegar a la residencia Akasuna, Deidara recordo aquella llamada, su mama siempre se preocupaba de dejarlo salir con amigos pero al hablar con Sasori inmediato autorizo el permiso. Aquella llamada que solo duro 2 minutos en la que Kushina dijo "claro Sasori-kun, cuida a Dei". Su mama era malvada; cuando queria salir no lo dejaba y ahora que queria quedarse le autorizaba salir ¿que onda con todo?

― ¿Dei? ¡Dei! ―grito el pelirrojo ―Estas en las nubes, ven toma ropa para que te cambies y vayamos. Hay que divertirnos y olvidar nuestros problemas

―Si danna ―dijo sin animo pero aunque no queria ir, lo que dijo Sasori era ciero "hay que olvidar todo".

Al llegar al lugar donde Sasori queria ir,el rubio observo que habian muchas personas que asistian a la escuela, caminaron hasta llegar a una mesa donde se sentaron y decidieron que beber. El rubio pidio una limonada mientras el pelirrojo pidio un Whisky. Al llegar las bebidas ambos las tomaron lentamente; Deidara inmediato se percato que Sasori estaba muy feliz, ademas de sonriente aunque no se sabia si era producto del alcohol. Se levato rapido del asiento y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pidio al rubio salir a bailar con el, a lo que el otro joven acepto sin que se lo pidiesen dos veces, el ambiente era perfecto hasta que el rubio sin querer choco con alguien, ese alguien era cierto joven de cabellos oscuros.

―Perdon, no lo vi ―dijo Deidara agachando su cabeza

―Ah ¿tu eres? ―dijo el joven sonriente ―Dei-kun ¿como has estado? ¿Me recuerdas?

― ¡Itachi-sempai! ―grito alarmado el rubio ―Claro que le recuerdo ¿que hace aqui?

―Siguiendote ―respondio el otro dedicandole una sonrisa muy picara

―No enserio... Disculpe es muy obvio la respuesta ¿esta solo?

―Hahaha ―se bufo ante los comentarios del rubio ―No, estoy con mis amigos y tu ¿estas solito?

―Estoy con un amigo

― ¿Amigo? Ah ya se es ese tal Sasori ¿cierto?

― ¿Le conoce?

―Pues no, pero escuche de el ―sonrio burlonamente ―De ti, en tus sueños lo nombrabas

―... ¿¡Que!? Sempai por favor no diga nada de eso, por que, por que...

― ¡Dei! ―se escucho la voz del ojimiel ―Oh... Hola. ¿Que haces vamos a divertirnos? La noche es nuestra ―rio ante lo dicho por si mismo

―Danna... Este dejeme presentarle ―presento al pelinegro ―El es Itachi-sempai, esta en la misma escuela que nosotros y esta en el club de kendo

― ¿Tu eres Sasori? ―pregunto el azabache. Ciertamente habia observado bien al pelirrojo, y si tambien admitido mentalmente que el niño estaba lindo.

―Mucho gusto, soy Akasuna no Sasori

―Si, eh escuchado mucho de ti ―dedico la mirada a Deidara provocando que este se sonrojara

―Enserio, debo ser famoso ―sonrio divertido ―Hahaha bueno eso no importa, pero de donde me conoce o ha escuchado de mi

―De tu club, estas en el club de Karate ¿cierto?

―Si, aunque ya tiene mucho que no voy pero ¿como se conocen tu y dei? ¿nosotros casi no nos hacercamos a grados superiores?

―Eso es por... Somos ―nervioso hablaba el rubio

―Amantes ―dijo el azabache sonriendo

― ¡Sempai! ―grito sonrojado el de ojso azules

―Dei picaron ―solto una sonrisa falsa mientras caminaba ―Bueno, entonces me voy para dejarlos solos asi estaran mas comodos... Adios.

―Hahaha creo que se enojo ―dijo el pelinegro burlandose

―Sempai para que le dice eso, danna pensara que tenemos algo especial siendo que el es la persona a la que amo.

Itachi miro fijamente al rubio, sin duda ese chico era lindo ―Pero si no terminaste de decir la frase... ―hizo un puchero ―Por eso solo termine de completar la frase.

― ¡Casi cuñados! Era la terminacion de la frase... Bueno aunque no creo que le importe lo que dijo a danna.

― ¿Enserio? Por lo que vi no le dara igual, estoy seguro que algo sucedera ―sonrio ―Bueno Dei, ve a buscarle y mucha suerte.

―Uhm, Ok sempai ―camino retirandose ―Me despido

―Bye bye~ ―decia Itachi mirando el ambiente, sonriendo por que algo bueno pasaria ese dia.

Deidara camino buscando a Sasori entre la multitud, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo se habia ido del lugar pues no habia señales de vida. Al llegar a la barra libre vio como el pelirrojo bailaba solo.

―Danna por fin te encuentro

―Deii-kuun ―sonrio el chico abalanzandose hacia el rubio ―Esta rica la beebirida

― ¿Bebirida? ¿no es bebida? ―se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta ―Danna esta muy tomado, vayamonos. Usted no puede seguir asi.

―Dei, Dei ¿te cuento un secreto?

―Danna me cuenta eso cuando hayamos llegado a su casa ―lo sujeto fuertemente mientras buscaban un taxi.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasori, Deidara llevo arrastras al pelirrojo que se estaba quedando dormido.

―Danna, solo un poco mas y estamos en su habitacion.

―Dei, tengo sueño ¿hoy dormiras conmigo?

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron carmesi al escuchar aquellas palabras ― ¿Eh?... Este.. Claro Danna.

―Muy bien Dei, ¿te digo mi secreto?

―Ah, muy bien danna¿que secreto quiere decirme?

―Ya no te digo ―dijo el pelirrojo jugueton

―Danna... Quitese la ropa y cambiese

― ¡No quiero!

―Por favor danna deje de comportarse como un niño pequeño

―Esta bien ~ ―sonrio ―Lo hare si haces lo mismo

―... ¡Danna! Que cosas dice ―respondio el rubio con la cara roja como la de un jitomate

―Dei ―hablo serio el pelirrojo asustando al rubio ―No quiero que tu y ese sempai sean pareja... Yo quiero que solo seas mio ―dijo mirandole seductoramente

―Danna deje de jugar ―bajo el rostro desviando ambas miradas ―Usted ya tiene a ese tal Karin, ademas yo e Itachi-san nos queremos mucho y...

―Karin no es nada, solo fue para hacerte molestar ―dijo el pelirrojo tomando el menton del rubio ―Tu eres unico Dei. Desde hace mucho que he sentido algo por ti cosa que nunca me han producido las personas... Y sabes me dio rabia verte con aquel hombre, ya que tu eres mio.

―Danna, eso no es posible. Usted esta muy ebrio y lo que dice es mentira ―sollozo el rubio asombrando al del ojos miel ―Usted... Usted ama a otra persona y yo solo soy un juego.

―No Deidara ―hablo serio ―Tu nunca seras un juego ya que eres mi todo ―beso aquellos rojizos labios siendo correspondido.

Aquel beso correspondido; provoco que Deidara perdiera el control absoluto de si mismo. Aquella intensidad fue llevada hasta el punto en que ambos jovenes se fueron despojando de sus ropas. Unas lagrimas traicioneras salian de aquellos hermosos ojos azules; aunque estos no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad. En cada beso, Sasori decia el nombre del rubio en su oido.

― ¿Me dolera? Danna ¿Eso dolera? ―pregunto el ojiazul asustado, ante las manos curiosas del ojimiel en su parte baja

―Dei eres muy lindo, hare lo posible de que no duela... Tratare

― ¿¡Tratara!? Uhm... Bueno solo que no sea tan fuerte ―jadeo ante el tacto del pelirrojo

―Lo siento... Pero sera imposible parar ―dijo mientras besaba la mano del rubio para seguir con su trayecto.

Sasori comenzaba a masajear el pene erecto de Deidara con una mano, mientras que con la otra introducia un dedo sobre aquel pequeño orificio; uno a uno, hasta llegar a dos seguia disfrutando de las reacciones del rubio, el tercer dedo llego poniendo mas y mas caliente al ojiazul. Sasori saco sus dedos e introducio su miembro de un solo tiro.

Los gritos de dolor y placer del rubio sonaban en aquella habitacion; jadeaba de la exitacion. Acomodo al rubio en una posicion donde podia ver su rostro y sin pensar sostuvo sus mejillas con la respiracion entrecortada ―Eres muy lindo Deidara ―dijo sin pensar provocando que las mejillas del rubio ardieran. Comenzo el vaiven de sus caderas cochando con las del otro chico. Asi continuo hasta que ambos calleron cansados hasta abrazarse e irse a los abrazos de morfeo. Mas antes de que el pelirrojo perdiera aquella batalla; sonrio tocando los cabellos del rubio y con una voz tranquila dijo

―Te amo

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron al rubio, se sentia seguro. Amaba a Sasori y por ello habia ocurrido aquello, lo amaba mas que a el mismo, mas que nada.

El frio provoco que cierto joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules abriera aquellos orbes, miro que se encontraba tapado con una cobija. Se detuvo un momento a pensar ¿acaso fue un sueño? llego a su mente. Todo hasta que giro su rostro, encontrandose con cierto joven de cabellera rojiza que dormia placidamente, miro su rostro detenidamente; tenia largas pestañas, su piel se veia suave y sin rastros de imperfeccion, su aspecto en general era fabuloso para aquellos ojos azules. Sin darse cuenta toco aquellos labios carnosos y bien formados, cosa que alerto al ojimiel despertandolo de su dulce sueño. Al verle su primer gesto fue una tierna sonrisa para despues abrazar a su Deidara.

―Da... Danna buenos dias ―dijo sonrojado el rubio

―Buenos dias Dei ¿como amaneciste?

―... Bien Danna ¿Y usted?

―Excelente ―sonrio ante las expresiones del ojiazul ―Me siento muy bien, Deidara sabes ―beso aquello delicados labios ―Te amo.

Las mejillas del rubio parecian jitomate maduro, estaban completamente rojas. Aquellas palabras habian acelerado su corazon.

―Yo tambien Danna ―dijo Deidara sonrojado

― ¡Ah! ―se estiro ―Es cierto Dei ¿aun te duele? ―se sonrojo antes sus propias palabras

― ¿Doler? ―se pregunto inocente a si mismo el rubio ―Mmm no, Danna ¿me permitiria entrar a su baño?

―Claro pasa

Cuando Deidara se levanto para ir al baño sintio un terrible dolor en la cintura y espalda; callo al piso haciendo que Sasori saliera de la cama. Poniendose una cobija en la cintura llego hasta el rubio. Cuando lo ayudo a levantarse, el rubio se quejo de aquel dolor que el decia era parecido a "Como si sintieses que te partiras en dos". Al acomodarlo en aquella cama, Sasori se rio sin querer y a la vez se sonrojo por aquel acto. Deidara inmediato sintio como un liquido bajaba por su entepierna, necesitaba ducharse pero de solo ver al pelirrojo queria que la tierra se lo tragara.

―Danna, me podria pestar algo de ropa es que me gustaria bañarme

―Claro Dei, con una sola condicion ―dijo dandole una mirada picara

―Esta bien Danna pero ¿cual condicion?

―Bañemonos juntos

―Si... Sasori no danna ―contesto sintiendo como toda la sangre se iba hasta su cabeza.

―No puedo esperar mas, vayamos ―sonrio por ultimo el pelirrojo.

Al ingresar al baño, Deidara vio como Sasori prendia la regadera y se introducia dentro de esta, ciertamente no podia aparte su mirada de aquel majestuoso cuerpo. Sasori era el vicecapitan del club de Karate por ello era muy logico que el tuviera aquel fisico que el rubio agradecia a los cielos. Una mano interrumpio los pensamientos del rubio para ver que el ojimiel lo miraba como si lo quisiera devorar. Al ingresar al agua; la cual estaba tibia. Con los cuerpos de ambos ahora se podia sentir hirviendo, y sin pensarlo siguieron con lo suyo haciendo testido a aquel baño de su amor y pasion.

_o3o_

Al dia siguiente Deidara y Sasori tenian que volver a asistir a la escuela, aunque no volverian como ese dia que partieron de ella si no ya como una pareja.

―Naru-chan ¿iremos juntos? ―pregunto jugueton el mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki

―Estas de muy buen humor... ¿Ya lo hicieron? ―pregunto sin rodeos el rubio

―... ¡Naruto que cosas preguntas!

―Viendote de cerca... Si ya lo hicieron ―dijo sonriendo ―Esta bien, Sasuke y yo tambien.

―Bueno... Si lo hicimos pero no le digas a nadie... Naruto ¿te dolio?

―Pues... Ya ni recuerdo, el solo hecho de haberlo hecho con Sasuke... Me hizo olvidar todo ―se sonrojo ―Dei-nii ¿fuiste el uke verdad? Digo viendo a Sasori-san, el sin duda fue el seme

―... ¿Uke? ¿Seme? ¿Que es eso? ―pregunto el inocente, bueno no tan inocente rubio

―Hahaha nada, eso preguntale a Sasori-onisan

―Oye desde cuando comenzaste a llamar a Sasori no danna ¿Sasori-onisan?

―Desde que te foll... ―miro la cara de molestia de su hermano ―Cuando te quiso y se hicieron pareja

―Naruto eres malo ―sonrio ―Aunque aun no entiendo esas palabras raras que dices, explicame

― ¡No! Mejor preguntale a tu querido amor ―sonrio por ultimo el pequeño zorrito saliendo de la habitacion de su hermano.

_**en la escuela**_

Al llegar ambos chicos se percataron que ya habia llegado el pelirrojo, pero este hablaba con alguien.

―Oh mira alli esta el hombre de tus sueños humedos ―dijo el menor bromeando

―... Naru-chan deja de reirte

―Oye esta con una chica ¿quien es esa pelirroja?

La mirada de Deidara palidecio al mirar a la joven ―Es... Es Karin

_**con sasori**_

―Entonces ¿por que me llamo?

―Bueno, Sasori-kun la verdad ―se sonrojo ligeramente ―Desde la primera vez que comenzamos a tratarnos, tu me gustaste... Y sabes me gustaria que fuesemos pareja.

― ¿Pareja?

―Si, me gustas mucho y eres realmente sexy ademas de alguien que hace que cualquiera se enamore con solo conocerte... Por favor piensalo ―guiño el ojo y se alejo

― ¡Sasori-onisan! ―grito el pequeño zorrito

―Naruto, Hola ¿Como has estado? ―pregunto el pelirrojo ―Hola Dei ―sonrio para el mayor

―Ho... Hola danna ¿De... Des... Descansaste? ―pregunto tartamudeando el rubio mayor

―Hay Dei-nii ―bufo Naruto ―Sasori-onisan ¿quien era la chava que estaba contigo?

―Ah ella es una sempai ―respondio pensativo

― ¿Estas bien danna? Te noto algo serio... Karin-sempai ¿te dijo algo? ―pregunto dudoso el de cabellos largos

―Oh no, hahaha nada de eso Dei, bueno hay que ir a clase

―... Si, adios Naruto ―respondio el mayor de los Uzumaki

―Ok~ ―sonrio el pequeño rubio ―Bye bye los veo luego, oh alli viene mi teme ―sonrio mirando como cierto pelinegro llegaba hasta el ― ¡Sasuke!

_**en clase**_

Sasori estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, queria decirle a Karin sobre su relacion con Deidara pero no sabia con que palabras decirlo; no queria hacer sentir mal a la pelirroja. Tenia en cuenta que ella era una mujer y no podia tratarla bruscamente.

Deidara por su cuenta tenia miedo de aquellos que Sasori y Karin habian hablado, acaso ¿Sasori iria tras ella?... No, el mismo le habia dicho que lo amaba, tenia que confiar mas en la palabra de su amado Danna... Aunque... Sentia miedo.

― ¡Sasori! ―grito una voz femenina ― ¿¡Es cierto que se te declararon en la mañana!?

―Es cierto, yo tambien escuche eso ¿Es verdad? ―hablo un hombre

―Konan, Pein ¿de que hablan? ¿quien se le declaron a danna? ―pregunto Deidara seriamente

―Dei-kun ―hablo la chica de cabellos azulinos ―En la mañana una sempai, se le declaron al tomatito ―sonrio la joven ―No es por decir pero la popularidad de Sasori ha subido muchisimo, aparte de que todos lo tienen con un chico muy mono por su caracter tierno, pero que alguien mayor se le declare ha llamado la atencion de todos.

―Yo tambien escuche de eso en el club de judo. Cuando entrenaba habian varios chicos que hablan sobre Sasori, al parecer ha llamado la atencion de muchos por su estatura y bueno por ser el vice-capitan del club de Karate.

―... Que cosas dicen, nada de eso es verdad. ―hablo seriamente ―Karin-semapi me dijo eso pero no pude contestarle la verdad ya que no me dejo siquiera hablarle, ademas no escuchen tontos rumores.

―Hahaha deberias decirle "Si" y comenzar a salir con ella, es una mujer bonita y lista... Estoy seguro que harian una excelente pareja ―deidara sonrio falsamente mientras decia aquellas palabras dolorosas para su persona.

―... Creo que tienes razon, ire a hablar con ella. No debo hacerla esperar ―dijo el pelirrojo tratando de molestar al rubio ―Bueno, eso sera hasta salir de la clase de Shizune-sensei

―Si, deberias... ―bajo la mirada tratando de suprimir las ganas de llorar ―Me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer... Adios.

Los tres chicos miraron como el rubio salia rapidamente de aquella aula.

― ¿Que tendra Dei? Sus expresiones eran algo extrañas ―dijo Konan

―Es posible que el este enamorado de Karin-sempai ―retracto Pein

―Es imposible ―hablo Sasori llamando la atencion de los otros dos ―Muchacho vuelvo en un momento, tengo algo importante que hacer

Ante aquellas palabras el pelirrojo fue en busca de Deidara. Sabia muy bien que no debia decirle aquellas palabras pero estaba seguro que el rubio sabia sobre sus sentimientos ¿entonces por que reacciono asi?.

Mientras en la clase, Konan se quedo pensativa ¿acaso habia algo entre Sasori y Deidara?. La misma joven se habia percatado que desde que ambos chicos ingresaron a la escuela; tenian un aura diferente a la usual.

― ¿Konan? ¡Tierra llamando a Konan! ―hablaba pein a la chica ―Ehy vamos por algo a cafeteria

― ¿Eh? Si, claro ―sonrio tiernamente la chica ―Vamos Lider

_**con dei en...el lugar a donde fue xD**_

Cierto rubio lloraba, tras haber escuchado de aquellas palabras de la boca de su amado ¿Sasori y Karin comenzarian algo? Era imposible pero aquellas palabras de amor que el pelirrojo le habia dicho ¿Eran falsas? ¿Acaso solo experimento con el? No Sasori no seria capaz ¿O si?

― ¡Dei! Aqui estas, por fin te encuentro ―dijo el pelirrojo agitado

Al escuchar la voz del ojimiel, Deidara oculto su mirada con su flequillo, sin duda no queria que este lo viese ― ¿Danna que ocurre?

―Dei... Dime ¿Que harias si le respondiera a Karin sobre lo que me pidio?

―... Pues te diria que es tu desicion y yo no debo meterme en ella ―soporto el llanto mas su voz se escuchaba quebrada ―Yo... Yo creo que... Si tu la amas... Es bien

―Cierto, aparte ella es muy guapa... Aunque

―Oh si es guapa, me alegro por ti... Danna debo ir al aula de Naruto a preguntarle sobre una libreta que olvide... jejeje Adios ―al terminar de decirlo sintio como aquellas lagrimas traicioneras estaban apunto de salir

Sasori tomo de la mano a Deidara atrayendolo hacia si mismo ―Pero sabes, eso no lo hare... Yo solo amo a alguien ¿tu sabes a quien?

―A ella... ―dijo en un murmuro ― ¡La amas a ella! ―grito mientras lloraba

―Claro que no, ¿Dei no recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros?

―Es que... Danna ... Yo lo amo pero ella se enamoro de usted... Ella es bonita y usted... Usted ―decia entre llanto

―Amo a un muchaho rubio que aparte de torpe es muy lloron por que aunque le este diciendo que lo amo con todo mi ser, sigue diciendo otras cosas ―dijo serio

―Pe... Pero ¿me esta diciendo la verdad? ¿Soy la persona que amas?

―Si tonto, desde hace mucho tiempo. Me enamore de tu forma de ser, tu cara, tu cuerpo y de los sonidos que emanen de ti cuando te hago mio ―declaron sonrojado

―Sasori... Yo te amo, te amo demasiado que me duele pensar en algo mas ―abrazo al pelirrojo ―Lo siento, perdoname por dudar de tu, es que crei que tu serias mas feliz con ella y... Y lo siento.

Sasori abrazo fuertemente al rubio ―Te amo Dei... Disculpa que te diga esto pero... Ya no soporto mas... Necesito estar contigo de nuevo... Quiero hacerte mio nuevamente

―Danna pero estamos en un lugar publico... ¡Estamos en la escuela! ―chillo el rubio con la cara roja

―Vayamos a la habitacion de almacenamiento, alli nadie va. Te hare mio muchas veces, necesito que digas mi nombre, ver tu cara cuando estas apunto de tener un orgasmo... Ademas no hay peligro ya que nadie entra a ese lugar y yo tengo la llave ―dijo lamiendo el cuello del ojiazul

―Sasori no danna... Nhaag vamos

Dentro de la habitacion donde se almacenaban las cosas materiales, los dos chicos entraron, al momento en que pisaron dentro de esta. Sasori acomodo unos cogines (usados en deportes) alli puso a su rubio y comenzo con su trabajo: principalmente a quitar la ropa para encontrarse con unos rosados botones los cuales comenzo a jugar con su boca hasta llegar al vientre, asi mismo bajo hasta la parte baja de este y comenzo a lamer el miembro del rubio y escuchar eso que tanto queria; esos gemidos que lo excitaban mas a cada momento.  
Comenzo introduciendo un dedo en la entrada de dicho rubio preguntandole ― ¿Estas listo? ―a lo que el respodondio ―... Si ―hasta llegar al segundo dedo. Al ver la hermosa cara de su amado, no puedo soportar mas e introdusco su miembro al orificio de dicho rubio, asi mismo comenzaron las fuertes embestidas y unos sonidos realmemente satisfactorios que hacian que ambos chicos siguieran con lo suyo hasta terminar exaustos.-

o3o

―Dei, Dei levantate. ―hablo cierto ojimiel ―Tenemos que ir a clase si no Tsunade nos matara, aparte hoy tengo entrenamiento de Karate y por lo que se Asuma-sensei me dira cuando obtendre el titulo de capitan del club ―decia animado el pelirrojo vistiendose rapidamente

―... Si, como a ti no te duele ―dijo Deidara con un puchero

―Perdon, no crei que me pasara de la raya. Hahaha pero sabes me siento muy bien~

―Danna, me gustaria que sintieses el mismo dolor que siento en mi espalda y trasero ―miro amenazante ―Ah. Solo espere me levantare en un momento oh por cierto ¿vas a querer que te espere despues de tu practica? ―dijo con un leve sonrojo

― ¡Claro! Por eso eres mi novio ―sonrio ―Ademas quiero llevarte hasta tu casa, de hoy en adelante.

― ¿¡Novio!?

―Oh lo siento, olvide decirtelo... Deidara ¿quisieras salir conmigo y ser mi pareja? Sabes siempre cuidare de ti

―Si, acepto danna ―lagrimeo ante tales palabras

―No llores Dei, sabes que te amo y nunca te dejare solo. Siempre estare contigo

―Lloro por felicidad... Por que dios te envio y eso me hace inmensamente feliz ―sonrio ―Danna te amo, te amo demasiado

Ante aquella confesion, Deidara se abalanzo hacia Sasori; dandole un beso robado.

―Oh a Sasori le gusta esto ―decia en voz alta el pelirrojo sonrojado.

u3u

Sasori fue directo con Dei a buscar a Karin para decirle que lo sentia pero el ya tenia a alguien a quien amaba. Mostrandole que era Deidara, por lo que ella molesta le dijo que cosas inneceserias, a lo que el le pidio disculpas y se fue dejandola sola, Dei al ver como su amado danna lo presentaba con la fastidiosa de la sempai, alegremente beso la mejilla de su pelirrojo.

_ñ3ñ_

Al terminar las clases de karate de Sasori, ambos chicos se fueron juntos, Dei nervioso caminaba un poco distante de su amado, hasta que vio a su hermano a lo lejos.

―Dei ¿ese de alli no es Naruto? ¿se ve decaido?

―Es cierto ―corrio hasta llegar con el rubio menor ―Naruto ¿Estas bien?

―... ¿Dei-nii? ¿Sasori-onisan? ¿Que hacen ambos aqui? ―pregunto el pequeño zorrito

―Venimos de la escuela pero dime ¿Que tienes? Te noto algo triste ¿Paso algo? ―pregunto el ojiazul mayor

―Nada ―bajo la mirada ―Es que... Sasuke se molesto... Un amigo llamado Sai me dio un beso pero fue en un momento en el que me quede en Shock... Sasuke piensa que deje que me besara y me dijo que no me quiere volver a ver ―sollozo al recordar.

―Tranquilo, no llores. Escucha por lo que dices Sasuke esta celoso y por eso te dijo tales cosas ¿pero tu sabes muy bien que el te ama verdad?

Sasori quien no decia nada, permanecia escuchando la conversacion de los Uzumaki. Mientras que por dentro el mismo decia "Ambos son iguales, se nota que son hermanos".

―Pero diganme ¿que hacen los dos juntos?...disculpen si querian estar a solas... Ya los interrumpi

―No te preocupes, danna no se molesta por eso ¿verdad danna?. Ademas tu eres mi hermanito y claro que me preocupo por ti

―Es cierto Naruto. De hoy en adelante espero que tambien me veas como un hermano mayor y ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites, estare para apoyarte.

―Gracias Dei-nii y Sasori-onisan ―sonrio el menor ―... Sasori-onisan puedo hablar un momento con mi hermano... A solas por favor.

―Si, tomen su tiempo

ouo

―Dei-nii ¿Lo han hecho de nuevo? ―pregunto Naruto mirando con atencion a su hermano

―... ¡Que cosas preguntas en la calle, Idiota! ―respondio el mayor sonrojado hasta las orejas

―Es que tengo una duda... ¿Eres el uke o el seme? Desde que los vi esa duda me carcomio el alma, digo viendo a Sasori-onisan se ve que el es alguien posesivo pero ammm no se quien sabe y me equivoco

―Naruto te dire la verdad, no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que hablas. Desde en la mañana me dejaste con la duda de esas palabritas, y bueno me dio pena preguntarle a -Konan ¿dime que es eso?

Naruto reia por lo que Deidara le habia preguntado, acaso su hermano era gay y sin saber el significado de aquellas simples palabritas. Estaba apunto de decirle pero su celular sono. Abrio el telefono encontrandose con 10 llamadas perdidas y 8 mensajes de Texto. Estos le pertenecian a Sasuke.  
Abrio los mensajes los cuales decian /_Lo siento, se que no tengo excusa por mis palabras pero Naruto, Naruto me siento fatal. Necesito verte. Llamame/ ¿Donde estas?/ Contesta el telefono, necesito decirte algo importante./_

―Me tengo que ir ―dijo el menor despues de ver su celular ―Despideme de Sasori-onisan... Ire con Sasuke... Y Dei-nii pregunta eso no es nada malo, ¡Adios!

―Ese mocoso con sus palabras raritas ―decia para si mismo el rubio

―Danna, Naruto me pidio que te despidiera de el, ira a arreglar sus problemas con Sasuke-kun

―Gracias, espero y le vaya bien... ¿Sucede algo? Dei

―Danna te puedo preguntar algo

―Dime

― ¿Que es Uke y seme? Es que Naruto me decia esas palabras y no entendi que es eso

―... Hahaha ―rio el pelirrojo

― ¿¡Por que tanta risa!?

―No, nada es solo que no pense que ignoraras el significado de esas palabras. Bueno te dire facilmente ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron ―Tu eres Uke y yo soy seme

―No entiendo

―Para que entiendas... Tu eres el que recibe y yo el que doy, ah este tu y yo somos pareja ¿verdad? Entonces cuando tengamos sexo yo te lo hare mientras tu gimes seductoramente

―Esta bien, ya entendi ―decia evitando mirar el rostro de su amante, mientras maldecia internamente a Naruto.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ―pregunto el ojimiel coqueto

― ¡Pierdete! Eso duele ¡Y mucho!

― ¿Pero te gusta? ―pregunto con aquel tono seductor el pelirrojo

Al escuchar aquella voz, Deidara decidio irse rapido y dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Sabia que no ganaria cuando Sasori actuaba asi.

―Dei espera... Hahaha solo jugaba... ¡Hey espera!

De lo que estaba seguro el rubio era que si decia "si me gusta por que eres tu" el pelirrojo lo iba a seguir las 24 hrs. Ademas de que su rostro tenia un tono rojo pasion.

Despues de esa platica embarazosa de los chicos, llegaron hasta la casa de Deidara, al llegar Sasori le dijo que en las mañanas estaria pasando siempre por el y en las tardes a dejarlo, por lo que el rubio estaba feliz, pero oh ¡sopresa!. Sasori tambien le dijo que le iba a platicar a sus papas sobre su relacion con el para que se preparara aunque el rubio decia que aun no era tiempo, estaba muy feliz ya que se haria publica su relacion de ambos chicos

Al pasar los dias sucedio lo que el pelirrojo le habia dicho al rubio, lo acompañaba y dejaba en su casa y tambien habia hablado con sus padres por lo que estos accedieron y le comprendiron ya que sabian muy bien que su hijo no jugaba con los sentimientos humanos, pero con dicha noticia ahora Deidara tenia que decirselo a sus padres ya que el tambien tenia que dar el primer paso, por lo que...

―Mama, Papa ―se dirigio a los mayores ―Necesito hablar con ambos

― ¿Que sucede hijo? ―pregunto Minato con su habitual personalidad

― ¿Ocurre algo amor? ―pregunto Kushina mientras bebia su Té.

―Yo... Yo actualmente estoy en una relacion ―decia sonrojado ―. No queria ocultarselos sin embargo lo hice... Perdon ... Es que ―comenzo a murmurar ―La persona con la que estoy saliendo es... Sasori no danna.

―Deidara, hijo. Sabes estoy orgulloso de que nos digas esto. Mientras que tu seas feliz yo tambien lo sere, y no me importa si es el o ella... Ya que en el amor nunca a importado el genero, lo volvere a reiterar hijo mio estoy orgulloso de ti.

―Yo... Yo... ¡Lo sabia!-dattebane ―grito Kushina asustando a los rubios ― ¡Tienes mi apoyo y debes decirle a Sasori-kun que deberia venir a comer un dia de estos!-ttebane

― ¿¡Eh!? Mama ¿Como sabias?

―Es cierto y por que nunca me lo dijiste ―dijo Minato haciendo un puchero

―Una madre nunca se equivoca y desde la primera vez que trajiste a Sasori-kun observe como ambos sin darse cuenta se miraban aunque jugueteaban. Por lo que mi intuicion de madre y claro de Fujoshi me avisaron-ttebane

―Gracias... Mama, Papa muchas gracias por comprenderme y claro que traere a danna a comer con nosotros... ¿por cierto Naruto ya les dijo?

―No hay necesidad de que hable ese mocoso-dattebane. Ayer sin que se dieran cuenta estaba en plena accion con Sasuke-kun ―dijo la Uzumaki

― ¿¡Eh!? ¡NARUTO! ―chillo el rayo amarillo ― ¿¡Con Sasuke!? ¿¡Que hacian!?

―Lo de mis mangas, aunque Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero aun asi siguio... Ese niño va enserio-ttebane

―Hahaha ese Naruto pervertido.

Ya pasando dos meses ambos chicos se visitaban en sus casas respectivas, ambas familias sabian de su relacion por lo que los apoyaron mutuamente, sin embargo cosas terribles iban a sucederles a ambos...-

o3o

POV Deidara

Ya han pasado dos meses y medio desde que estoy saliendo con danna, estoy muy feliz ya que el seimpre me escucha y se preocupa por mi aunque el otro dia en su casa cuando buscaba unos materiales para un trabajo de la escuela pude encontrar un album el cual estaba guardado en un mueble de el, sin duda alguna el niño de esas fotos era el aunque aun me queda la duda de quien es el otro niño de las fotos es parecido a el tiene tambien su pelo rojizo aunque sus ojos no son del mismo color que los de mi danna, los del otro niño son azules... quien sera?.. tengo esa duda aunque y por que solo hay fotos de el niño y mi danna de pequeños?

_u3u_

―Amorcito traje unas bebidas, por cierto ¿ya encontraste los libros que buscabamos?... ¿que estas haciendo? ―pregunto Sasori serio

―Oh danna, lo siento es que encontre y me dio curiosidad asi que lo abri y comenze a ver las fotos... ¿Es usted el de las fotos?

―Si

―Perdon danna no queria molestarlo

―No es que me moleste, es solo que tenia mucho que no vehia esas fotografias y yo... Se siente raro.

―Danna disculpe que le pregunte esto, creo que sere imprudente pero ¿quien es el niño que aparece con usted? La verdad tengo curiosidad ya que no he visto mas imagenes de el.

―... Es mi hermano menor ―dijo con un tono triste

― ¿Es su hermano danna?... Disculpe si pregunte algo que no debia... Es solo que... Perdon danna

―No, no te preocupes es que cuando tocamos ese tema no podemos evitar sentirnos asi... Dei hay algo que tu no sabes de mi... Aunque somos pareja no me habia animado de decirtelo por lo que me disculpo, y esta bien que tengas dudas ya que muchos preguntan por el... Pero...

― ¿Que ocurrio danna? Expliqueme yo lo escuchare

La voz de Sasori se quebro al comenzar a hablar ―hace aproximadamente 12 años, mis padres decidieron que viviriamos en la ciudad ya que querian que nos acostumbraramos a esta nueva vida, ademas mi padre recien habia heredado la empresa Akasuna... Yo como primer hijo desde que naci muchos decian que habia nacido en cuna de oro, ya que al ser el primero heredero de la familia Akasuna, naci con una habilidad sorprendente... Dei nunca te he dicho por que me gustan las marionetas ¿verdad?

―Es cierto pero cuente todo

―A como te dije tengo una habilidad... la cual consiste en poder controlar los hilos de chakra, por lo que cuando muchos supieron de mi, comenzaron a serguirnos mucho.. mis padres me protegian mucho.. despues de muchas cosas nos dejaron en paz, cuando yo tenia dos años nacio mi hermano el no heredo la misma habilidad, sin embargo siempre me seguia a todos lados a donde iba, por ello cuando veo a naruto siguiendote me da alegria ―lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de aquellos ojos color miel ―... Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi... desobedesimos a nuestros padres en ese entonces yo tenia 6 años y mi hermano 4 años, ambos sin decirle a nadie salimos de la casa y llegamos a un parque, estabamos jugando, cuando de repente, lo perdi de vista, recuerdo como lo llamaba y buscaba pero todo era inutil, despues me encontro un vecino el cual llamo a mis padres para que fueran al parque, una señora algo mayor les dijo que habia visto que mi hermano habia salido corriendo para subirse a un juego, pero que un señor lo habia llamado y llevado, ella el ver eso penso que era su padre, por lo que no hizo nada, desde ese dia tratamos de buscar a mi hermano en todos lados, pero nunca lo encontramos... Hasta que un dia se comunicaron y pidieron una recompensa, si no cumpliamos dijeron que no sabriamos nada de el.. mis padres dieron lo que pedian pero.. nunca nos dieron a mi hermanito

―Tranquilo danna ―abrazo el rubio al ojimiel ―No llores por favor... Tu hermano ¿como se llama?

―Gracias Dei... Mi hermano su nombre es... Akasuna no Gaara

―Danna estoy seguro que algun dia volveras a ver a tu hermano, no entiendo del todo el sentimiento que debe ser que te quiten a tu hermano... no podria imaginarlo ya que solo ver cuando sufre es doloroso.. pero danna siento que el volvera

―Gracias... Mi Dei ―beso delicadamente al rubio

pobre de mi danna, ni siquiera podria imaginar que se sentiria perder a mi naru-chan, creo que no lo soportaria, con razon entiendo por que danna falta cada año en cierto mes.. es por que ese dia desde hace 12 años su familia tiene el recuerdo de haber perdido a un ser querido que hasta hoy en dia no aparece... danna me siento mal por haberte preguntado tal cosa sin embargo siempre te apoyare.

_Fin del POV._

Despues de que Sasori le dijera a Deidara sobre su hermano, el rubio creia que las cosas seguirian bien, sin embargo habia alguien que deseaba que la relacion de ambos terminara.. ella era Karin... Despues de que Sasori la rechazo y le presento a Dei como su pareja, estaba ardida de celos comenzo a planear algo para separarlos aunque no sabia que esa oportunidad pronto llegaria.. tenia planeado acabar con el amor de ambos chicos

―Necesito que me ayudes... Te pagare lo que sea que me pidas ―dijo Karin seria

― ¿Dime que quieres? ―hablo una voz gruesa

―Investiga el punto mas debil de Sasori... Algo que lo atormente desde hace mucho

―Esta bien ―dijo el hombre ―Solo pagame los 2000 dolares mañana y te tendre todo en charola de oro

―Ok, creere en ti. ―dijo la pelirrojo alejandose de aquel lugar.

* * *

**muy bien este fue el primer capitulo, seguiente capitulo**

**CAPITULO 2: "MENTIRAS FALSAS", **

**Ok este fic contara con un total de 7 capitulos, Habra Mpreng.**

**Solo queda decir, este fic lo hice sin fines de lucro por diversion y de una fan a fans.**

**Ok ya me despido, ¡eso es todo! (por cierto si alguna vez leyeron este fic en "Mundo Yaoi" solo queda decir... Es mio xD yo soy Mikoto xD)**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Daurina-Mikko (o3o)9 ¡Fighting!  
**


End file.
